


Pain

by denna5



Series: Winterhawk Week Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk week Day 7- Pain Clint has been taken and forced into a heat,  given to an alpha. Set in the Destruction,Decay, and Desire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of a prequel to Destruction,Decay, and Desire. It is a look at Clint first being taken and given to the soldier. Hope you enjoy.

Clint has no idea where he is or who has him, all he knows right now is that his mission has gone horribly awry and he should prepare himself for some pain. It is nothing that he can’t handle, he has been hurt before but there is still some panic that hits him when he sees one of his captors comes close to him with a syringe. Clint really doesn’t want to deal with drugs, with truth serum or whatever else could be in that needle and he struggles to move away from it. He is bound, the ropes not terribly tight, something he can get out of but he hasn’t had a chance yet and there are others here, holding him down. The needle goes into his arm, something being injected and Clint has no idea what.

“It will hit him in a bit, he’ll be desperate soon enough, bring the asset here then. “

These words are spoken near Clint and he has no idea what they mean. Those holding him down let go now and he goes back to struggling with the ropes as they leave the room, as they leave him alone. He has no idea what the asset is, what is going to happen when it is brought into this room, and he needs to at least be out of the ropes by then. Whatever they gave him is starting to hit him now, his arms feeling a bit sluggish but he keeps working on the ropes. He gets them off and that is when he starts to feel really warm, starts to have an ache inside, and he realizes what they have done, what they injected him with. A heat is staring and Clint has never experienced an induced heat before, doesn’t want to have to deal with a forced heat, and he has heard stories about them, about what they feel like.

He should try to get out of here but the heat is hitting him quick, his body is warming up fast, and he hurts. Clint can feel the ache but it is ten times worse than it usually is , a sharp thing when usually it is dull, almost overwhelming when usually Clint can push it aside. He needs to stand up but his legs feel like jelly and he can’t get himself up. A heat has never felt like this before, has never hurt like this one is starting to, and Clint has no idea what is in store for him.

There is a noise now, footsteps out side the door and Clint can hear a voice speaking, the words muffled. It sounds like orders, something about a reward, about not biting, and Clint can’t make out all of them and he makes himself turn towards the door, needs to be ready though he doesn’t think he is going to be able to leave, still hasn’t managed to stand up. As soon as the door opens, alpha in rut smell hits him and Clint has an idea of why he has been dosed now and the alpha walks into the room, the door shutting behind him.

The alpha is walking towards Clint now, clad only in a pair of pants, bare foot and chest uncovered as well and his left arm is shiny. It is metal, he has a metal arm, and Clint can feel just a bit of fear grip him. That arm has to be strong and the man is a bit bigger than Clint, probably stronger, maybe faster, and there is fresh wave of pain that seizes Clint as the man gets just a bit closer. He has no idea if he is going to be able to fight this alpha off but Clint knows that he needs to try, has to try. He doesn’t want to be taken if it isn’t his choice.

He is moving closer, eyes on Clint, and he will be to him soon and Clint can smell him more now. His smell is so strong, musky and earthy, and it smells so good to Clint right now, so right. It would be so easy to move just a bit more, to get closer to the alpha and breathe his scent in, but Clint stops himself. Instead of moving closer to the alpha, he makes himself scot away, gets ready to move more if needed, gets ready to fight. He isn’t going to just let himself be taken though his body is screaming for it.

“Eto budet luchshe v blizhaysheye vremya.” The alpha says this, moves closer to Clint, is reaching for him now. Clint does the only thing he can think of, kicks out with his legs, catches the alpha right in the chest. It knocks him back just a bit, not enough and he looks more startled than stunned. The alpha simply reaches for Clint again and Clint moves away, won’t let him touch him. The alpha is frowning just a bit now, one that looks more like confusion than anger, and he is still reaching for Clint, still moving closer. “We need this.”

 

The words are said simply and Clint just shakes his head at them, tries to doge the alpha’s grip once again. He does not manage it this time, the alpha’s metal fingers have grabbed a hold of Clint’s left arm, fingers tightening around it. It hurts and Clint knows that there are going to be bruises there soon enough but he still struggles in the grip, tries to stop the alpha from pulling him closer. Every instinct in him is telling him to submit, to give into the alpha, but Clint fights it, tries to silence the voice in his head that tells him that if he just lets this happen, the pain will go away.

“Stop. I don’t need this.”

He shouts the words, knows that it won’t do much good but it does make the alpha pause for just a second. He is staring at Clint now but hasn’t let go of him and Clint still tries to make it out of his hold. The alpha speaks again and brings Clint closer to him with his words, isn’t letting Clint loose.

“Vam nuzhno eto . YA budu zabotit'sya o tebe, kak ya yest' drugiye.”

He leans closer to Clint now, his mouth so close to Clint’s own, and after just a moment, he crashes their mouths together. Clint tries to keep his lips closed, tries to refuse the kiss, but he aches and hurts and the alpha doesn’t let him go. Clint opens his mouth after a moment and the alpha takes advantage, kisses him more and it is a possessive kiss but somehow still gentle. It is needy and a part of Clint feels just as needy, wants more but he tries to fight that feeling, tries to move away from the alpha but it is not allowed.

The kiss ends after a few moments and the alpha pins Clint down now, starts to remove his cloths. His skin is so warm right now and as it is bared, it feels good but Clint still struggles to keep his cloths on, still doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to be claimed but everything hurts right now and the alpha is strong and it doesn’t take long for him to rip all of Clint’s clothes off of him. He lets go of Clint for just long enough to remove his own pants and Clint tries to move then but the alpha is fast and Clint finds himself shoved to the ground, pinned again and he knows he is going to be taken in just a few moments. Clint is waiting for it, still struggling, but then the alpha does something he isn’t quite expecting.

Instead of pushing himself into Clint right away, the alpha moves his fingers, the flesh ones, to Clint’s hole, eases one in. He starts to move it in and out, sliding it through the wetness that is already there and it feels good but it isn’t enough. The alpha sticks with it for a while though, ignores most of Clint’s struggles, and adds more fingers, works Clint even more open. Clint doesn’t understand why he is doing this, it isn’t needed but he can’t get the alpha to stop. By the time he takes his fingers out and is lining himself up, the ache in Clint is something fierce and he just wants the pain to be over, needs the pain to be over.

He thrusts inside of Clint now, holds him as he does so. Clint still doesn’t want this but the heat inside of him is making it feel good, really good. The pain is still there, the ache, but the alpha’s touch is soothing it a bit. He is strong and his touch is desperate, needy and possessive, but he is doing his best to not hurt Clint and that is a bit odd. His scent is all around Clint right now, the strong scent of an alpha in rut and Clint can smell himself as well, the scent of his heat and it smells wrong, bitter and not right but the alpha doesn’t really seem to care. He keeps thrusting, keeps claiming Clint, occasionally taking a kiss and he wraps fingers around Clint’s cock, strokes it now.

The first claiming doesn’t last very much longer after the alpha starts stroking Clint. It has been a while since he has spent a heat with anyone and his body is responding to the touch, wants this right now even if Clint would like to be anywhere but here. It takes a few more thrusts, a few more strokes and Clint is coming. The alpha comes just a few minutes later, Clint can feel it, can feel his release making him more wet, and he stays in Clint just a few moments after that, pulls out but stays close to Clint. Clint for his part feels worn out but the pain is still there, still sharp and hot, and he knows that it is going to be a little longer before the heat subsides, a little longer before he will be able to get out of here. The alpha pulls him closer, tells him to rest and Clint is just worn out enough that he finds himself closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep, and his last thought before he does so is that he hopes this doesn’t last that long, that he makes it out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Eto budet luchshe v blizhaysheye vremya – It will be better soon.
> 
> Vam nuzhno eto . YA budu zabotit'sya o tebe, kak ya yest' drugiye. - You do need this. I will take care of you, just like I have the others.


End file.
